I Told You I'd Always Love You
by roory
Summary: A short one-shot. Bella and Edward talk to each other, many years after they met. All Human.


**A.N./ I came up with this idea when I was falling asleep thinking about how they life would have gone if they were humans, I hope you like. **

**I told you I'd always love you**

* * *

"Sugar, Love?" The 73 year old man asked his wife, pouring some coffee into her cup.

"Just a tad, darling." They sipped their coffees in comfortable silence, distantly hearing the giggles and screams of their grandchildren, playing happily in their backyard.

The entrance door suddenly swung open, revealing a beautiful 17 year old girl, holding hands with a guy.

"Hello, sweetheart." The woman said, smiling widely at her granchild.

"Grandma...you're looking stunning today." She said as she gave her grandmother a quick kiss on the cheek. "Just as good as you do, Grandpa." She continued, giving him a warm hug.

"Oh, my little girl, no one will ever match your Grandmother's beauty."

"Well, sir, I'm daring to say Carlie is just stepping on her heels." The young man smiled, looking down at his girlfriend.

"I think I might just agree, Dylan." He laughed, shaking Dylan's hand. Grandmother and granddaughter smiled at each other, and truth was they were identical copies, except the younger girl had shocking green eyes. "Good to see you again."

"Same, sir, and you too Ma'am, Carlie was dying to come visit you."

"Well we're so glad you finally made it, Dylan." The old woman said.

"Is mom outside? I wanna say hi."

"Yes, sweetie, she's in the backyard with your cousins."

"Great, I'll see you guys in a while." She said as she made her way to the door, Dylan following suit behind her.

The married couple watched in awe as Dylan grapped his arms around their granddaughter, making her cheeks turn bright red, her body shake with laughter.

"Do you remember, Edward? Do you remember when we were young?" She asked her husband, looking intensely into his emerald green eyes.

"How could I not, Bella, Love, if it was the time I met you." He placed his hand lovingly on top of hers, reminiscing to old times. "I still remember the first time I saw you: the most atomic combination of clumsiness, humor, intelligence, and temper. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen. You had me the second you looked at me."

"Oh, yes. I remember." She laughed meekly. "I remember the lack of air."

"Do I still have that effect on you, honey?" He asked, meerely out of curiosity for her answer, for he knew the answer.

"Two things take my breath away, Edward: you, and long flights of stairs." Edward chuckled at his wife's words.

It was incredible the way they still had fun with each other, the way it seemed with every second together they fell further in love.

Edward stood up from his chair, offering his hand to Bella. "Let's dance, love."

"Oh, I don't think so, darling. We'd both end up on the floor."

"Then we'd both get up."

"There's no music." She complained still, trying to get out of her husband's offer.

"That's never been a problem." Bella stayed in her seat for a while, until she smiled and took Edward's hand, walking to the middle of the living room.

They danced slowly, holding each other. The lack of music soon dissapeared as Edward's piano was heard in the other room, being played by one his younger grandsons. Bella smiled as she recognized the tune, resting her head on Edward's shoulder.

"He plays my lullaby beautifully." She reviewed on her grandson's skills.

"I think he is going to be a great musician." Edward agreed, humming along the lullbay.

"I still don't know how did I get you, my love." Bella said as the lullaby came to an end. "But thank you, for the life you've given me."

Edward smiled into his wife's hair.

"You were always worrying about us." He whispered. "And look at what we have know, the perfect family, and absolute happiness."

"I love you, Edward." She looked up at him and they shared a short, sweet kiss.

"There was no need to worry, Bella." Edward whispered once more as his wife pressed her cheek to his. "I told you I'd always love you."

* * *

** Review! **


End file.
